Vampire
by Lynnee
Summary: TRADUCTION de Kufudame - Quand Sirius fait toutes les bonnes choses pour Harry, comment tout évoluera? School arc. Vampire fic. Drarry. Sirius X Lucius. Tom X Regulus.
1. V1C1 - La Croissance de Harry Black

**Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens avec une traduction d'une fanfiction que j'adore de Kufudame. L'auteur m'a bien évidemment donné l'autorisation de traduire et de poster son histoire.**

 **Titre: Vampire**

 **Genre: Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Auteur original: Kufudame (allez voir son profil, vous serez pas déçu) u/3307047/**

 **Résumé: Quand Sirius fait toutes les bonnes choses pour Harry, comment tout évoluera? School arc. Vampire fic. Drarry. Sirius X Lucius. Tom X Regulus.**

 **Nombre de chapitres: 9 écrits par l'auteur original, et pour l'instant, 4 traduits.**

 **Statut: En cours.**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que traduire l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, avec son accord bien entendu. Les personnages, quant à eux, appartiennent à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Harry Black's Growth**

La pluie orageuse reflétait ses émotions actuelles.

Pettigrew avait disparut.

Les battements de cœur de Sirius s'accéléraient sous l'inquiétude, il craignait le pire. Il sauta immédiatement sur sa moto, et alluma l'engin. La moto rugi et vola en direction de Godric's Hollow.

Alors qu'il volait, Sirius continuait de se répéter que tout allait bien et que rien ne pourrait arriver. Mais au fond de lui, il doutait. Peter Pettigrew était un de ses amis, et il savait comment il était timide. S'était-il tourné vers Voldemort, sans peur, même si cela signifiait trahir ses amis ? Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance et lui permettre de devenir le gardien du secret.

Le rugissement du tonnerre le fit trembler. Les éclairs suivirent, illuminant le paysage devant lui.

C'était trop tard.

James était encore couché sur le sol, la peau pâle et les yeux sans vie chassant (hinting?) le pire.

« Non, non, non, non, non ! »

Ses jambes cédèrent. Avec les mains tremblantes, il pressa ses doigts sur la nuque de James, espérant désespérément sentir son pouls. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

Un hurlement de chagrin sortit de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son meilleur ami était mort.

« Et Lily... Comment va Lily ? Et Harry ? »

Il se leva, essaya de mettre sa douleur de côté et rassembla toutes ses forces pour monter les escaliers. Les escaliers grinçaient bruyamment alors qu'il marchait lentement, chaque marches augmentant le suspense et la crainte.

L'entrée de la chambre semblait être comme d'habitude. C'était comme si cet horrible cauchemars n'était jamais arrivé, et Sirius pourrait voir Lily enlacer et embrasser son fils, comme d'habitude, quand il entre dans la chambre.

Mais après avoir vu le corps de James, il savait que c'était impossible. Il craignait ce qui l'attendait, sachant que cette nuit pourrait hanter ses cauchemars pour les années à venir.

En approchant de la chambre, il pouvais entendre un bébé pleurer, le soulageant immensément, puisque cela signifiait que Harry était en vie.

Et Lily ?

Entrant pas à pas dans la chambre, il eut sa réponse. Comme James, elle était couchée en face du berceau, immobile, et ses yeux émeraudes ternes.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de craquer, c'était les pleurs de Harry, un rappel que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Avec précaution, il sortit Harry de son berceau et le serra dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte. La chaleur de Harry sembla l'isoler du froid, de la brutale réalité.

Étonnement, Harry le fixa avec les mêmes yeux que sa mère, ne pleurant pas plus longtemps. Une sensation de chaleur floue se réveilla à l'intérieur de lui, comme un désir de protéger cet enfant.

« James ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! » un cri bourru ainsi qu'une plainte à l'étage en dessous le fit sursauter.

Sirius jeta un œil vers le bas de l'escalier pour voir Hagrid courbé sur James, le corps tremblant de douleur.

N'étant pas beaucoup discret, le grincement de la première marche alerta immédiatement Hagrid de sa présence.

« Qui est là ?! » hurla Hagrid, les yeux rétrécis, essayant de s'habituer aux ténèbres, la baguette pointée vers les escaliers. « Si c'est toi, Sirius, tu ferais mieux de te montrer ! »

« Whoa, whoa, attends. » cria Sirius. « Harry est ici avec moi, donc ne fait rien de stupide ! »

« Harry ? Harry est vivant ? » Hagrid écarquilla les yeux qui se remplirent d'espoir quand il vit Harry dans les bras de Sirius. Il rangea sa baguette et essuya son visage couvert de larmes avec sa manche. « Lily.. Et Lily ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

L'expression sur le visage de Sirius confirma tout ce que Hagrid avait pu imaginer.

« Lily.. Oh, la gentille Lily » pleura Hagrid, les larmes coulant une fois de plus. « Black.. Comment as-tu pu les trahir ? » dit-il entre deux sanglots qui soulevaient violemment son corps.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. » dit Sirius solennellement. « Mais c'est de ma faute... Si je n'avais pas, à ce moment-là... » il serra douloureusement les yeux, le visage déformé par ses émotions.

Comme s'il était sensible à la douleur de Sirius, Harry plaça une de ses mains sur sa joue, le réconfortant. Les yeux écarquillés et muet face à l'action de Harry, Sirius réussit à se calmer.

Peter devait payer pour ses actes, mais il se retint de le pourchasser. Maintenant, protéger Harry était le plus important. Le Lord Noir avait d'une façon ou d'une autre échoué à tuer Harry. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il allait essayer encore une fois.

« Veux-tu bien me donner Harry ? » dit Hagrid en étendant ses robustes bras, voulant prendre Harry des bras de Sirius.

Sirius évita rapidement ses mains, tournant son corps loin de lui. « Qu'est ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? » susurra Sirius d'une voix lente et menaçante.

Hagrid sembla choqué du comportement de Sirius, mais reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions, les gardant cachées. « C'est.. C'est parce que j'ai des ordres, de Dumbledore... d'apporter Harry, s'il est vivant. »

« Dumbledore... » C'était un de ceux qui avaient proposé le sort de Fidelius, et aussi un professeur en qui Lily et James avaient profondément confiance.

Toutefois, Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un qui suivait les ordres aveuglément. « Où les instructions te disent d'apporter Harry? ».

« C'est... » Hagrid vacilla un moment, mais Sirius l'obligea à répondre avec un regard. « La sœur de Lily. Ce sont des Muggles, mais ils sont capables de protéger Harry grâce aux liens de sang. »

« La sœur de Lily... Petunia ? » les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent tous les deux en cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait que Lily l'avait mentionné, en disant qu'elle l'évitait à cause de sa magie, lançant occasionnellement des remarques sarcastiques sur comment elle était un monstre, qu'elle n'était pas normale. Leur relation était inexistante et Lily ne l'avais plus mentionnée une fois leur diplôme de Hogwart obtenu.

En entendant les plans de Dumbledore pour Harry, Sirius ne souhaitait pas, par l'enfer, qu'il finisse là-bas.

« Je suis son parrain, je prendrais Harry avec moi – pas Petunia » proclama-t-il le regard dur.

Hagrid jura avoir vu un peu de rouge briller dans ses yeux noirs. Craintif, Hagrid recula de quelques pas.

Et tandis que Hagrid se tenait là bêtement, Sirius décolla dans le ciel avec Harry dans ses bras, laissant Hagrid regarder, impuissant, son dos.

* * *

L'idée de Dumbledore d'utiliser les liens du sang lui avait donné une idée. La magie qui utilise le sang était souvent plus puissante, et la plupart du temps, irréversible. Pour protéger Harry, il donnerait son sang pour faire en sorte que Harry devienne son vrai fils, un lien de sang en tout point.

Sirius se prépara donc à souffrir, s'entaillant profondément le poignet et versant son sang dans un récipient. Une fois avoir obtenu une quantité appropriée, il referma sa blessure, prit sa baguette et commença des gestes compliqués au dessus du récipient.

Le sang rayonna quelques minutes, avant de revenir à son état original, indiquant par là que le sort avait été fait. Sirius versa soigneusement le contenu dans un biberon et le donna à Harry qui bu tout d'un coup.

Une fois le biberon vide, le sort avait immédiatement fait son effet. L'apparence de Harry avait légèrement été altérée, le faisant devenir un peu plus aristocratique. En fait, les traits étaient plus accentués.

Sirius ne pouvait pas contenir sa joie d'avoir vu la transformation de Harry. Harry était maintenant son vrai fils, et son seul héritier.

* * *

Les années passèrent, Sirius avait élevé Harry en dehors de la Grande Bretagne, ne voulant pas que Harry soit exposé à sa célébrité, c'était trop pour un enfant. En raison de leur lien de sang, même Dumbledore n'avait pu découvrir où ils résidaient. La famille Black possédait beaucoup de demeure à leur nom, après tout.

Le jour où la lettre de Hogwart arriva, Sirius décida qu'il était temps de tout dire à Harry sur son identité, ses vrais parents, et la célébrité qu'il pourrais recevoir en arrivant là-bas. Le monde des sorciers le traitait littéralement comme leur sauveur, en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait qu'un an quand il avait vaincu Vous-savez-qui.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité, essayant de traiter les informations qu'il venait juste d'entendre.

« Donc, je suis le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ? » parla-t-il avec difficulté, permettant à son esprit de se familiariser avec tout ça. « Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant, papa ? » parla-t-il d'un ton frustré, les sourcils profondément froncés.

En dépit de la colère se montrant sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas détruire cette apparence qui faisait fondre les filles.

Sirius sourit ironiquement, ébouriffant les cheveux noirs de Harry, et la colère de Harry se dissipa dans un flash. Il détestait comment son père le faisait si aisément, mais en voyant l'expression coupable de son père, il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute contre lui – il était incertain face à son seul père, après avoir prit connaissance de ses précédents parents décédés.

« Il est temps pour toi d'aller vers le monde. » de sa poche, il leva une lettre entre ses doigts. « C'est la lettre d'acceptation à Hogwart, l'école dont je t'ai toujours parlé. »

Les yeux émeraude de Harry scintillaient d'anticipation. Il avait toujours entendu son père parler du plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé durant sa période scolaire, et ne pouvait pas attendre pour commencer l'école. Être instruit dans le manoir était intéressant, mais il ne pouvait avoir aucun ami proche de son âge.

« Je sais que tu es excité, mais souviens toi ces quelques choses – Je ne t'interdis pas de transgresser les règles, mais ne te fais pas attraper. » dit Sirius en fermant les yeux, se souvenant de ses jours de Marauder, et faisant rire Harry. Ses parents étaient vraiment cool et différents des autres.

« Ensuite, chaque fois que Voldemort sera concerné, soit prudent. Si les choses sont hors de ton contrôle, demande de l'aide – que ce soit tes amis ou tes professeurs. Même Snape. J'ai entendu qu'il était devenu un des professeurs. » dit-il, plissant son visage. « Bien qu'il pourrait encore abriter un peu de rancune de notre passé.. »

« Par ta faute, papa » ne tarda pas à souligner Harry.

Sirius se gratta l'arrière de la tête, affichant un air un peu penaud.

« Je sais, je sais.. Je vais m'excuser quand j'en aurai l'occasion.. Et enfin, la dernière, mais pas la moindre... »

« Notre vampirisme, non ? » coupa Harry, roulant des yeux d'affliction. « Je le sais déjà. Depuis que je suis jeune, tu me répète que je ne dois rien dire à mes tuteurs à ce sujet... »

« Pourquoi je te disais toujours ça ? » questionna sérieusement Sirius, testant son fils sur sa connaissance.

Harry soupira et les mots roulèrent sur sa langue avec facilité, preuve qu'il était confiant dans sa réponse.

« Parce que nous, Vampires, sommes différents des humains. Nous possédons la vitesse, le pouvoir et la magie du sang très effective que les autres n'ont pas. »

Toutefois, en jetant un regard vers son père, il semblait insatisfait par la réponse.

« C'est seulement à moitié correct. Réfléchit. Notre faiblesse ? »

Harry réfléchit un certain temps, se cassant la tête pour une réponse. « Y en a-t-il ? Le sang ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, satisfait. « C'est vrai, notre soif de sang. Les Vampires ont été fuit en raison de leur soir de sang, et aussi de leur attaques aveugles contres des innocents humains pendant des siècles. Mais la famille Black est différente. En raison de notre puissante magie qui coule dans nos veines, nous sommes capables de contrôler notre soif de sang dans une certaine mesure. »

Des Vampires comme eux ont seulement besoin de quelques pintes de sang tous les trois mois avant de souffrir de la faim.

Le moment d'après, Sirius sourit largement, ses crocs se montrant indistinctement. Un éclat rouge dans ses yeux. « Et s'il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang... » il leva les mains, balayant la salle dans une scène sanglante imaginaire, une nichée de corps sur le sol. « Même si c'était nous, imagine les conséquences si nous devions être exposés directement à de grandes quantités de sang. »

Une expression alarmée s'afficha sur le visage de Harry. « Ce qui veut dire que.. Si nous sommes exposés à de grandes quantités de sang, nous deviendrons enragés ? »

« Enragés ?... Oui, ça pourrait être une façon de le décrire. » Sirius rigola ironiquement. « Nous perdons notre raison, contrôlés uniquement par notre envie primitive de boire du sang. Et dans cet état, nous somme particulièrement vulnérables, nous reposant seulement sur nos instincts. Les sorciers ne peuvent nous arrêter qu'avec un seul sort – _Avada Kedavra._ ».

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Harry en entendant le sort de mort. « C'est.. » il se trouva sans voix.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que devenir un vampire ait des désavantages. A la place, il n'avait vu que les bénéfices que cela apportait, profitant de sa vitesse pour aller d'un endroit à un autre plus vite que la normal.

Sirius lui donna un petit sourire, comprenant à quoi pensait Harry. « Mais tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup t'en faire. La situation ne se produit que quand ils essaient d'acculer un vampire. En réalité, il est dur de le faire. Avec notre vitesse, nous pouvons nous enfuir avant que l'odeur de sang nous frappe, de sorte que le pire des scénarios ne se produise pas. Malgré tout, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. »

« Je m'occupe de tout papa, je ne laisserai pas les autres découvrir mon identité. » Harry grava ces mots dans son esprit.

« Bon garçon~ » sourit malicieusement Sirius, ébouriffant les cheveux corbeaux de Harry, lui donnant un look désordonné. « Mon chiot à grandit. » il soupira, se rappelant les fois quand Harry était encore un mignon tout petit avec les joues roses, les yeux brillants, et qui pouvait à peine marcher.

* * *

« Quelle nostalgie. » Sirius regarda autour de Diagon Alley, en profitant des changements depuis qu'il avait été ici la dernière fois.

Quand Harry alla acheter ses matériels d'école, ils allèrent en premier chez l'apothicaire, avant de regarder les fournitures de Quidditch de qualité. Quand Harry vit le Numbus 2001 qui était affiché, il traîna Sirius à l'intérieur, lui en demandant un.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son fils demander quelque chose. Il était vraiment l'enfant de James.

« Tu sais, si tu n'était pas interdit de jouer au Quidditch la première année, je t'aurais pris ce balais. » dit Sirius pour le consoler.

« J'apprécie l'idée. » répondit Harry sombrement, incapable de détourner ses yeux du balais, soupirant. « Dans ce cas, l'année prochaine ? » il tourna son regard rempli d'espoir vers son père.

« Je te prendrais le nouveau modèle alors. »

Cela ragaillardit l'humeur de Harry. « C'est une promesse. »

Seulement après quelques minutes pour Harry à regarder le balais, Sirius fut enfin capable de traîner Harry au prochain magasin, Flourish and Blotts, pour acheter ses livres. Le magasin d'après était Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Une fois entrés dans le magasin, Harry fut frappé par la présence d'une séduisante personne qui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

« Papa. » Harry regarda Sirius qui regardait dans le magasin, prenant note des cheveux blonds, et espérant que ce ne soit pas celui qu'il pensait. « Il sent _délicieusement bon_ » Il avait vraiment du mal à arrêter la bave qui sortait de sa bouche.

Sirius se raidit comiquement.

« Papa ? » demanda Harry en penchant sa tête interrogativement.

Sirius se dégela, l'esprit torturé dans la complication que cela signifiait.

Il réussit à garder une expression nonchalante. « Supporte le. Aller, entrons. »

Le blond tourna la tête dans leur direction, et Sirius se sentit faible. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait dire qu'il ressemblait à Lucius Malfoy – et ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Avec de la chance, Lucius n'était pas ici, ou alors...

« Bonjour. » parla en premier Harry, avec une expression lumineuse pour le garçon blond qui devait avoir son âge. « Vas-tu aussi à Hogwart ? »

« Oui. » répondit le garçon, surprit, regardant entre Harry et Sirius. « Tu dois venir d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Ce sont des robes sur mesure de chez _Shelly's_ ; ma famille prend parfois des robes sur mesure chez eux aussi. »

De la façon dont il parlait, on pouvait voir qu'il semblait beaucoup se soucier de son apparence. Harry supposa que c'était un bon point de départ.

Madam Malkin semblait surprise d'entendre _Shelly's_ , son visage exprimant son mécontentement, pendant qu'elle prenait les mesures sur Harry. Il supposa donc qu'il s'agissait d'une concurrente.

« Je suis Harry Black. Et toi ? » il était commun de se présenter avec courtoisie d'abord, comme Harry l'avais apprit.

« Harry ? » le blond fronça les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce fameux Harry Potter ? » il ricana, un soupçon de mécontentement suinta en disant le nom. « Je suis Draco Malfoy. »

La réaction de Draco face au nom ne dérangea pas Harry plus que ça. En fait, il trouvait même que c'était mieux de dire la vérité tout de suite, plutôt que de compliquer les choses plus tard.

« En fait, je le suis. Mon nom de famille a changé parce que j'ai été adopté par mon parrain. »

A côté de lui, la mâchoire de Sirius tomba, ne croyant pas à ce que venait effectivement de dire Harry.

De retour à Malfoy, sa bouche resta ouverte disgracieusement, les yeux exorbités pour une seconde. Toutefois, il se recomposa immédiatement un masque, propre aux familles distinguées de la haute société.

« Tu es un Sang-Mêlé. » dit Malfoy, sa voix contenant du venin, ses yeux rétrécit en des fentes, en contraste complet au comportement modeste qu'il affichait quelques secondes auparavant.

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Techniquement, deux-tiers. » un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se moquait de lui.

En regardant Harry comme s'il avait des poignards dans les yeux, Draco avait l'envie de lui retirer ce sourire satisfait de son visage.

« Deux-tiers ? » ricana encore Draco. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu n'es pas un Sang-Pure. »

« Est-ce que ça a une quelconque importance ? Tout ce qui importe, c'est comment nous sommes puissants. Si quelqu'un, soi-disant pas de Sang-Pure, bat quelqu'un de Sang-Pure, le classement des Sang-Pure serait perdu, et les soi-disant Sang-Pure seraient ridiculisés et intimidés par les autres. » les lèvres de Harry se recroquevillèrent d'un air moqueur.

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent.

« Tu penses que je ne peux pas te battre ? Ne sous-estime pas la famille Malfoy. Notre famille à beaucoup de magie qui a été transmise depuis des siècles. »

Harry se moqua en riant, pas du tout dérouté par les mots de Draco.

« Tu n'auras même pas la chance de faire ça. » dès que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, Draco réalisa qu'il avait déjà disparut de sa vue.

Sentant un sentiment de malaise, Draco essaya immédiatement de chercher Harry.

« Je suis là. » murmura une voix dans son oreille, alors qu'une main se saisit de son bras, atteignant par là sa baguette.

Choqué, Draco se recula vite de sa position.

Draco était certain qu'il n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre aussi vite avant.

« T-Tu.. » essaya-t-il, incapable de former une phrase correcte, prenant plusieurs respirations profondes pour se calmer, tout en restant en alerte des moindres mouvements de Harry.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si tendu, je ne ferais rien d'autre. » annonça Harry en agitant ses mains nonchalamment. « Donc, maintenant tu comprends ce que j'ai voulu dire ? »

Fronçant ses sourcils, Draco repensa à la façon dont Harry pouvait tout simplement apparaître derrière lui sans aucun avertissements. Pas seulement ça, Harry ne l'as jamais empêché d'utiliser sa baguette. Un léger frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Ça signifiait que la magie était inutile face à lui, notamment quand Harry a été en mesure de neutraliser tout sorciers avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'utiliser la magie.

« Je reconnais ma défaite. »

Voyant comment Harry avait démontré ses capacités, Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre lui, à moins d'apprendre la magie sans baguette ou d'excellentes méthodes de replis rapide.

« Pas mal. » Harry, pour la première fois, sourit vraiment, surprenant Draco. « Tu sais quand admettre ta défaite. Et, connais-tu ta faiblesse maintenant ? »

Draco hocha la tête à contre-cœur, avant que son regard ne redevienne sérieux. « Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Soit préparé. »

« Je suis tout le temps prêt. » répondit Harry impuissant face à la détermination de Draco.

Il pouvait probablement deviner que pour le reste du temps avant le début de l'école, Draco allait peaufiner ses compétences pour se battre contre lui.

* * *

 **Donc voilà le premier chapitre. Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

 **Je m'excuse aussi si certaines tournures de phrases paraissent.. bizarres, mais j'avais un peu de mal pour faire en sorte de ne pas trop changer les phrases originales.**

 **En tout cas, voilà le chapitre, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain.**

 **PS: Je continue toujours ma fiction Faux Jumeau, juste, j'attends d'avoir fini un peu plus de chapitre avant d'en reposter.**


	2. V1C2 - Le Début de l'Ecole

**Donc, voilà le chapitre 2 que vous attendiez, je suppose mdr.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je rappelle que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est a Kufudame, tandis que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que traduire l'histoire.**

 **PS: je voulais aussi préciser que tous les noms qu'il y aurait dans cette traduction resteront en anglais. Je ne veux pas les traduire, je trouve qu'ils sont mieux en anglais. Enfin, voilà quoi.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : The Start of School Term**

 **1er Septembre, 1992**

Harry Black avait tout mis en place et était prêt pour l'école. Sur le sol reposait une malle extensible allégée par un sort, et une Chouette Harfang dans une cage, que lui avait offert son père pour son anniversaire, se nommant Hedwig.

Sirius examina les vêtements de son fils et leva son pouce vers le haut. « Tu es superbe, fils. »

Harry ricana face au compliment.

« Ah, ouais, le sourire qui fera chavirer le cœur de toutes les filles... ou garçons. » dit Sirius, murmurant effrontément les derniers mots. « Tu seras populaire, fils, avec mon sang plus celui de James. Mais, tu n'as encore qu'onze ans, donc, vas-y mollo, bien qu'à ton âge, je brisais déjà les cœurs. »

Sirius rigola légèrement, tandis que Harry secoua sa tête de lassitude, observant les singeries habituelles de son père.

« Si tu étais si populaire avant, et même maintenant, pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

Son père sortait toujours occasionnellement. Harry pensait que son père allait dans quelques boîtes de nuit, bien qu'il ne ramène jamais personne à la maison, sans doute ne voulant pas le mêler à ses affaires.

Sirius se gratta le menton, lorgnant Harry avec un regard troublé. « Disons simplement... Que j'ai pas eu de chance en amour. Donc, ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais malheureux, papa. T'as toujours l'air si insouciant tout le temps. »

« Vaurien. » gronda Sirius, ses mains s'agitant dans les cheveux de Harry.

Harry ne put l'arrêter avant.

« Pas maintenant papa ! » cria Harry, consterné. Ses cheveux désordonnés lui avaient fallu un certain temps pour les arranger, et son père venait de gâcher tous ses efforts pour les rendre présentables.

« Ça ne fait rien, fils. Tu es beau, comme toujours. Ton style habituel est le meilleur. » Sirius regarda Harry de bas en haut, son cher fils, et senti une vague de solitude l'envahir, sachant qu'il serait séparé de lui pendant un certain temps.

« Un petit conseil – Garde ton allure soignée pour la fin. Moins ils le verront, plus ce sera surprenant. » sourit Sirius avec une pointe de nostalgie.

« Encore un autre de ces soi-disant conseils ? » rigola Harry, cramponné sur les bras de son père, le long de son corps.

* * *

La première chose que ses yeux remarquèrent fut une tête blonde. Harry regarda, rêveur, la famille au petit soin avec leur enfant, la mère, en particulier.

Elle était en fait à genoux, et disait à Draco, « Mon cher Draco, tu vas tellement me manquer. Je te manquerais aussi ? »

Ces mots étaient si ringards, donnant la chair de poule à Harry.

Soudainement, l'homme blond, qu'il supposait être le père de Draco, remarqua leur présence. Ses yeux se fixèrent droit dans leur direction, sans vraiment voir Harry... Il réalisa qu'il regardait, hébété, à côté de lui.

Son père ?

Sirius afficha un masque sur son visage. Voir son père de cette manière perturba Harry, sachant que son père ne faisait ça que quand il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions.

Le premier à briser le contact visuel fut Lucius quand Draco lui donna un petit coup de coude, trouvant qu'il agissait bizarrement. En suivant le regard de son père, l'expression sur son visage, après avoir vu Harry, n'avait pas de prix.

Immédiatement, réalisant l'état dans lequel il était, son visage devint rouge flamboyant, et il s'éloigna de l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Maman ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! » se défendit-il, son regard voyageant entre sa mère et Harry.

Sa mère ricana quand elle vit la réaction vraiment mignonne de son fils, et se tourna vers Harry.

« Regarde Draco, tu t'es déjà fais un ami. »

« Il n'est pas mon ami ! » crièrent Draco et Harry au même moment.

« Oh ? » rigola Narcissa. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi embarrassés. Vraiment, votre réaction me rappelle certaines personnes qui étaient exactement comme vous deux. » dit-elle, nostalgique, puis jeta brièvement un regard en face d'elle.

Si Harry ne se trompait pas, elle venait de jeter un coup d'œil à son mari et à son père.

Le visage de son père pâlit. Le père de Draco ne sembla pas atteint, mais en fait, il agrippait fortement sa cane.

Comme si leur relation n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Leurs deux expressions ainsi que la confusion de Draco apporta un silence gêné, c'est pourquoi Harry décida de sortir de cette atmosphère délicate.

Prenant la main de Draco, il l'attira et lui murmura de prendre ses bagages. Draco, qui avait aussi sentit l'étrange atmosphère, décida de faire ce que Harry lui disait.

« Père, Draco et moi voulons aller à l'intérieur pour nous trouver un compartiment. Ce serait regrettable de ne pas pouvoir en trouver un, alors, nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant. »

Il poussa Draco qui comprit immédiatement ses intentions, puis, après avoir dit tous les deux au revoir à leur famille, ils montèrent dans le train.

Harry soupira de soulagement après s'être installé dans un compartiment vide. L'atmosphère gênante qu'il y avait était vraiment suffocante.

En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit les trois d'entre eux encore sur la plate-forme. Il pouvait voir que son père disait quelque chose aux parents de Draco, avant de partir de son côté. Bien qu'il n'était pas sûr à cause de la distante, le père de Draco semblait montrer une expression peinée après le départ de son père.

Draco, qui était un peu frustré, donna un petit coup de coude à Harry, le faisant se retourner vers lui.

« Maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ? »

Après avoir énoncé toutes ses hypothèses, il se rassit, et se plongea dans ses pensées.

« Ils ont probablement dû aller à l'école ensemble. » devina Draco. « Ma mère est plus jeune que mon père de quelques années, et vu l'apparence de ton père, il doit sûrement avoir le même âge que mon père. »

« Donc, quelque chose à dû se passer à l'école... Ça a du sens. » confirma Harry, bien que leur réaction semblait plus... compliquée qu'il n'y paraît. Cependant, il ne l'exprima pas.

Pendant le trajet en train, Draco donna à Harry un peu plus d'informations sur Hogwart. Il en avait déjà entendu de son père, mais certaines restaient encore nouvelles pour lui. Comme attendu du fils dont les deux parents venaient de Hogwart.

Draco introduisit ensuite plusieurs familles communes à Hogwart.

« Weasley ? » Cette famille semblait familière à Harry. Peut-être que son père les avait mentionnés auparavant.

« Ouais. Arthur Weasley travaille dans le même endroit que mon père. Pas besoin de le préciser, mais sa fonction est bien inférieure à celle de mon père. » dit Draco, sa voix contenant des traces de mépris. « En regardant ton expression, tu ne semble pas les connaître. »

« Ouais...Eh bien... » Son père lui avait embauché beaucoup d'instructeurs pour lui apprendre comment contrôler ses sens de vampire et ses capacités, mais il n'avait rien apprit sur Hogwart. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était les histoires que son père lui avait raconté.

« Ils sont une famille de Sang-Pure, mais aussi des traîtres à leur sang. » Draco plissa son nez de dégoût. « Pour assurer leur lignée, ils font appel à des familles de Sang-Pure mineures, ou même à des médicaments, pour s'assurer qu'ils auront une progéniture. Je ne sais même pas comment quelqu'un pourrait être attiré par leurs cheveux roux et leurs tâches de rousseur. Comme ils se reproduisent comme des rats, tu verras sûrement quelques-uns de leurs enfants à l'école. Et pour info, la majorité d'entre eux sont des Griffindor. » déclara Draco. « En parlant de Griffindor... Dans quelle maison vas-tu aller ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller à Griffindor. »

« C'est la maison où mon père est allé. »

Sirius lui avait très brièvement décris les quatre maison de Hogwart, et Griffindor représentait le courage et la chevalerie.

« Donc, tu veux rejoindre Griffindor ? » demanda Draco laconiquement. Pour une certaine raison, Draco sentait qu'il n'aimerai pas que Harry rejoigne Griffindor. Considérait-t-il déjà Harry comme son ami ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas.

Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent au ton de Draco.

« Avec la force que tu as montré pour me vaincre, je pense que tu aurais la capacité de venir chez les Slytherin. Ici, tu pourrais exploiter pleinement ta force, pas comme avec les autres maisons qui te ralentiraient. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la compétition entre les maisons ? »

En voyant Harry fais un signe de la tête, Draco continua. « Slytherin a toujours été la maison championne de la compétition. C'est déjà un fait avéré, et la seule compétition qu'il y a, c'est entre les autres maisons, pour savoir qui aura la deuxième, la troisième et la quatrième place. »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Tu semble savoir la raison derrière le fait que Slytherin gagne toujours la compétition. »

« C'est vrai, j'ai 99% de chance d'aller à Slytherin, donc mes parents me l'on dit. » répondit Draco avec suffisance.

« Huh. Et si le 1% se produit ? »

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit. « Ça n'arrivera jamais... »

« Donc, vas-tu me dire la raison ? »

« Seulement si t'es prêt à rejoindre Slytherin. » dit-il avec une expression expectative alors qu'il regardait Harry.

Cette expression... Draco semblait vouloir lui donner envie d'aller à Slytherin.

« Je pensais que ce serait le Choixpeau qui nous répartirait dans nos maisons. Comment mon avis pourrait compter ? »

« Le Choixpeau prend en compte la volonté de la personne à rejoindre une maison.

« Vraiment... »

Tandis que Harry considérait l'offre de Draco et pesait le pour et le contre, le regard pressant de Draco ne le quittait jamais. En voyant ce regard, Harry soupira puis céda.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas. » sourit Draco. « Et puisque tu as promis de rejoindre Slytherin, je peux te dire la raison en avance. Tu dois être honoré, peu de personnes savent la raison avant de rejoindre cette maison. » dit-il, sûr de lui.

« … Exact. »

Ignorant la remarque de Harry, Draco commença son explication. « Les dortoirs des Slytherin sont situés dans les cachots, et en dessous des cachots se trouvent plusieurs salle de pratique et arènes – pouvant s'adapter d'une personne à toute la maison pour l'Arène. Les salles de pratique sont pour les étudiants qui veulent pratiquer la magie, et les arènes pour ceux qui veulent se ménager. Et tout ceci dans un seul but – avant la compétition entre les maisons, Slytherin organise un concours de duel pour déterminer qui sera le Prince ou la Princesse de Slytherin. »

Oh ? Ça semblait intéressant, spécialement avec la passion de Harry pour les combats.

« Quand le duel est fini, le perdant est éliminé, et le gagnant monte dans le classement. Il n'y a pas de deuxième chance. Le top dix de la maison peut avoir plusieurs prix, par exemple des dortoirs plus luxueux, plus de temps de baignade, des prix allant de quelques faucilles en argent à plusieurs centaines de Galleons d'Or, et aussi une chance d'apprendre une magie de combat spécifique du Chef de Maison. Bien sûr, la première place obtient non seulement tous les prix, mais aussi un titre, et également trois cartes de souhaits. »

« Des cartes de souhaits ? »

« C'est un terrifiant pouvoir qui est donné au meilleur. Les cartes de souhaits durent un an avant la prochaine compétition de duel. Du moment que le souhait reste raisonnable et accordable, tous les souhaits sont possibles. Toutefois, le souhait doit se dérouler sur le sol de l'école. Ces souhaits peuvent inclurent le pardon pour plusieurs infractions, la reconstruction de l'ensemble du dortoir, et aussi progresser dans des domaines. »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent de façon comique. « C'est vraiment possible ? »

Harry se demanda comment le directeur pouvait permettre ce type de manœuvre dans l'école.

Draco rigola. « Ce sont des exemples de ce que le précédent gagnant avait demandé. Par conséquent, personne ne voudra offenser le Prince ou la Princesse de Slytherin , et tout le monde voudra être dans ses bonnes grâces. »

« Je vois. Ça rend la compétition plus intéressante. Tu vas évidemment y participer ? »

Draco renifla. « Et toi aussi. »

Il pouvait sentir l'intensité dans les yeux émeraudes de Harry.

« Je pensais que je ne verrais jamais tes compétences, je peux deviner que tu es meilleur que la majorité des élèves. Spécialement avec les enseignements de ta famille. »

« Heureux que tu le réalise. » marmonna Draco.

Sa fierté en avait prit un coup quand il avait perdu contre Harry.

« Comment as-tu fais pour bouger aussi vite ? » demanda Draco, exprimant ainsi la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait perdu.

Avec un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, Harry haussa les épaules. En voyant cette réaction, Draco se sentit un peu exaspéré, sachant que Harry ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions, même s'il continuais à les poser.

* * *

« Black, Harry ! »

En entendant son nom être appelé, Harry s'avança calmement vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus, ignorant les regards douloureux rivés sur son dos.

Une fois après avoir mit l'étrange chapeau, il contrôla sa surprise quand le chapeau commença à lui parler dans sa tête.

« Hum... Quel esprit intelligent nous avons ici. Je vois un esprit espiègle en toi, et aussi, en même temps, un courageux état d'esprit face à n'importe quelle difficulté qui pourrait venir à toi. Tu corresponds aux critères de toutes les maisons, mais hmm... Tu semble pencher vers Slytherin. C'est ton choix ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas, ta maison doit être... Slytherin ! » cria le chapeau à haute voix, surprenant Harry.

Il y avait un silence étourdi, avant qu'une grande joie ainsi que des acclamations, provenant des élèves de Slytherin, ne balayent la foule. Harry regarda derrière lui et vit Draco et sa maison se lever et applaudir furieusement.

Draco lui envoya un sourire brillant de la table.

Harry sourit en retour, puis marcha régulièrement vers la table des Slytherin, se prélassant dans l'accueil que ses camarades lui avaient donné.

Le sourire radieux de Harry fit chavirer le cœurs de tous ceux qui le regardaient.

Les camarades de Slytherin de Harry, qui étaient initialement déçu qu'il rejoigne Slytherin, furent soudain applaudissant, soutenant l'accueil de Harry.

Recevoir de façon inattendue le soutient des autres maisons, surprit Harry ainsi que ses camarades de maison.

« Harry semble y être habitué. » commenta un de ses aînés, puis le reste de sa maison rigola.

S'asseyant à côté de Draco, Draco semblait spécialement enchanté qu'il soit là. « Tu as tenu ta promesse. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais, avec tout ce que je t'ai dis sur Slytherin, si tu avais rejoins une autre maison. »

« Tu m'aurais... » Harry effectua un geste de coupure sur son cou. « Moi ? »

« Comme si je pouvais. » roula des yeux Draco, se rappelant comment Harry l'avais battu en seulement quelques secondes. « Mais je pourrais te réduire au silence indirectement. »

Harry ricana devant la réponse.

Pas longtemps après que le Choixpeau ait fini, le directeur commença à parler sur son podium, mais Harry ne lui prêta pas beaucoup d'attention.

… Parce qu'il venait de voir un visage translucide passer dans le mur à côté de lui.

Contrairement aux autres qui auraient pu être effrayés, Harry était plutôt curieux. Il avait entendu parler de l'existence des fantômes, mais maintenant il les voyait en vrai.

Le fantôme ne sembla pas le remarquer, regardant fixement quelque chose, avec les sourcils froncés, semblant particulièrement perturbé.

Suivant le regard du fantôme, il atterrit sur un professeur portant un turban sur le crâne.

Juste quand il se demandait qui pouvait être ce professeur, le directeur se mit à parler, introduisant ainsi le professeur qu'on pouvait entendre.

« Voici le professeur Quirrell, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Donnez-lui une salve d'applaudissements pour sa bienvenue dans l'équipe professorale de Hogwart ! »

Suivant tout le monde, Harry applaudit à son tour, tout en se demandant pourquoi le fantôme paraissait si perturbé devant le professeur.

Harry se retourna pour lui demander, mais le fantôme était déjà parti.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda une voix familière, le faisant se retourner.

Draco le regarda suspicieusement. « Y a-t-il quelque chose là-bas ? » demanda Draco en tournant son regard vers où Harry regardait, avant de le regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Pas grand chose. »

* * *

Après le débriefing et l'introduction des nouveautés dans la salle commune de Slytherin, les étudiants se dispersèrent.

Il avait raison. Une jeune fille s'était jetée vers eux avec les yeux larmoyants.

« Draco ~~~ ! » couina une fille aux cheveux bruns en essayant de faire un câlin à Draco avec ses bras minces.

Draco la stoppa en la repoussant par les épaules, priant pour que son corps reste loin du sien.

La jeune fille devint alors plus mécontente. « Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis assit à côté de moi dans le train ? Je t'ai attendu tout le temps tu sais ? »

« Ah... Ça. » les yeux de Draco vacillèrent, essayant de trouver une sorte d'excuse.

Les yeux de la fille se rétrécirent immédiatement. « Tu as oublié, n'est-ce pas ? »

En voyant le manque de réponse de Draco, la fille le prit comme une confirmation, et commença à accuser Draco, ses yeux ressemblants à des dagues.

« Désolé, Draco était assit avec moi, comme je ne connaissais pas bien Hogwart, il a eu la gentillesse de m'expliquer. »

Le visage de la fille tourna au vert, et elle se tourna vers l'inconnu qui l'avait interrompu. « Toi. Comment oses-tu faire une telle chose à Draco ? »

« Ale – Il est » Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, elle avait déjà tapé du pied vers Harry, son intense regard ambre rivé sur lui.

« Tu es... » Dit-elle après que son regard n'ait balayé son visage. « Harry Black ? »

« Sincères salutations. » sourit finement Harry, son regard hypnotisant la capturant.

Elle pensait que Draco était déjà incroyable, mais Harry semblait être probablement encore mieux que lui. Cela l'étourdit pendant un moment.

Cependant elle regagna rapidement son masque facial. « Harry Black. Donc quoi ? »

Draco se précipita vite entre les deux, face à Ale. « Ale ! C'est mon ami ! »

« Depuis quand ?! Pourquoi je ne sais rien à propos de ça ! » dit-elle en pointant son regard accusateur sur Draco.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour me faire des amis ! » siffla vivement Draco.

Les yeux d'Ale se rétrécirent de mécontentement.

« Hmph. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un chahut, Draco saisi immédiatement la main de Harry et fuit en dehors des cachots.

« Draco ! Toiiii ! » cria Ale derrière elle quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient courut et commença à courir à son tour.

Les autres étudiants qui avaient vu la scène furent quelques peu amusés.

Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris ?

* * *

« Hah...hah... » Draco peinait pour reprendre son souffle, après avoir courut à leur vitesse maximale.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda doucement une voix derrière lui.

Draco regarda bizarrement Harry qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir besoin respirer. « Ouais, juste... Donne-moi quelques minutes pour me reposer. » dit Draco d'un air fatigué, appuyé contre le mur avant de glisser par terre, sentent des fourmillements et des sensations de brûlure dans ses jambes.

« Bouge pas. » dit Harry, en pressant les jambes sur le sol dur et froid, avant de se mordre fortement la langue.

Plaçant une goutte de sang sur son index, il écrivit plusieurs inscription dans l'air tout en marmonnant doucement.

Draco regarda Harry bizarrement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Harry faisait.

Peu après, les inscriptions devinrent visibles, rouge sang rayonnant. Avec un balayage du doigt de Harry, les inscriptions entrèrent dans les jambes de Draco.

Avec un sursaut, Draco remarqua que ses jambes avaient récupérées, et après les avoir testé, il réalisa qu'elles étaient en meilleure forme que d'originaire.

« In-Incroyable. » Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le féliciter à voix haute. « Qu'elle magie était-ce ? »

Harry sourit furtivement. « Magie du sang, une ancienne magie transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Black. Garde le secret pour moi. »

Draco hocha de la tête, le sentiment de respect pour Harry augmenta en une seconde. Harry n'avait pas seulement la capacité de le battre, il savait aussi comment utiliser l'ancienne magie.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que l'ancienne magie n'est pas facile à apprendre.

Dans le cas de Draco, il avait un talent inné pour apprendre l'ancienne magie de sa famille, mais même jusqu'à maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à la maîtriser complètement. Plus la personne maîtrise la magie, plus elle aura de chance d'être parfaitement exécutée.

Cependant, Harry n'avait pas hésité à utiliser la magie, et en si peu de temps.

Draco perdait ses mots devant la capacité de Harry.

« Tu as autant confiance en moi ? » demanda Draco. « On s'est rencontré il y a seulement quelques jours. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry, confus.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne semble pas comprendre l'implication de ton acte. Si quelqu'un venait à le savoir, tu deviendrais ciblé pendant la compétition. Tu m'as déjà exposé deux de tes armes – ta vitesse et comment tu es capable de maîtriser l'ancienne magie si facilement. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe si j'en parle aux autres élèves de Slytherin ? »

Draco regarda le visage immobile de Harry, attendant une réponse.

« Eh bien... » commença Harry en se grattant le visage. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça... Mais j'ai le sentiment que je peux te faire confiance. » rigola Harry. « En outre, je ne compte pas utiliser ces deux capacités pendant la compétition, je prévois de finir normalement. »

En entendant la réponse inattendue de Harry, la mâchoire de Draco resta tombante. « En quoi faire une chose pareille serait bon pour toi? »

Harry haussa les épaules, une fois de plus, Draco n'aura pas de réponse à sa question.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! La suite est enfin sortie.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, et si vous avez une meilleure traduction pour certaines phrases, n'hésitez pas. :D**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. CE N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

**Salut tout le monde. Je m'excuse d'avance, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

Alors voilà, il y a un peu près cinq jours, mon ordi est tombé en panne, mais genre, pas la petite panne hein ! Genre, le disque dur a carrément cramé !

Et donc, moi qui m'étais bien avancée dans TOUS mes écrits... Bah j'ai tout perdu.. :'(

J'avais en plus écrit quatre ou cinq chapitres de plus, pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et conne comme je suis, j'ai pas pensé à tout mettre sur le disque dur externe de mon frère, du coup, bah j'ai plus rien, et je suis obligée de tout réécrire..

 **Le problème, c'est que je ne sais plus du tout ce que j'avais mis dans mes chapitres !**

Donc, bah, je m'excuse encore de devoir vous faire attendre. Je viens juste de récupérer mon ordi, et donc, je m'y remets tout de suite.

En espérant que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. A plus ! Bisous partout !

 **PS : j'ai quand même envie de pleurer en pensant à tout ce que j'ai perdu dans cette histoire :')**


End file.
